dawinterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Catarina Loss
'''Catarina Loss' is an exceptionally powerful warlock who used to work at the Beth Israel Hospital in New York. In 2008, she became a teacher at the Shadowhunter Academy. Biography Early life Catarina was born with blue skin. For this, her mother hid her and raised her in secret—lovingly, despite her being a child born from a demon raping her. From an early age, she knew that she was a gifted healer. While she could have made a fortune using her skills in the Shadow World, she chose to work at a mundane hospital, instead. Since her warlock mark, her blue skin, is so prominent and not so easily concealed, Catarina uses glamour to work in the mundane world every day. In the early 1800s, despite it being a period before the Accords, Catarina developed a good relationship with the Herondale family. When the Clave claimed that Tobias Herondale abandoned his comrades in Bavaria and decided to punish his wife, Eva Blackthorn, for it, Catarina looked for and found him wandering mad in the forest but was unable to save him. Deciding to intervene, which she could not publicly or legally do, she snuck into Eva's prison in the Gard. She used magic to deliver Eva and Tobias's unborn child early, as well as to cloak this fact during Eva's execution. Catarina then raised the boy, until he was grown, in the New World as a mundane, never telling him what he was. Catarina was good friends with fellow warlocks Magnus Bane, whom she met in Spain after she was almost burned as a witch, Ragnor Fell, both of whom she went traveling with them in Peru in the late 1800s, and, in later years, Tessa Gray. At some point, Catarina was engaged to a mortal man. While she fully intended to someday marry him, Catarina's dedication to her work meant that she never found the time for the wedding. Her fiancé stayed with her, but he eventually died of old age, sometime around 1992. She has not had a serious romance since. Later life When Jocelyn fell into a coma in 2007, Catarina was one of her nurses at Beth Israel Hospital. Catarina also helped Magnus concoct the antidote that revived her, and was the one Magnus entrusted to look after the Book of the White during the Mortal War. Catarina was soon phoned by Jocelyn regarding a recent discovery of dead babies. Jocelyn later went to the hospital and introduced Catarina to her daughter, Clary. Catarina went on to tell them that the mundane doctors could see that the babies are actually part-demon, and have black, fathomless eyes and small, black claws. Dark War Catarina was assigned to create a Portal to Idris to transport the Shadowhunters from the New York Institute along with the Conclave. Catarina transported Clary, Jocelyn, Luke and the Lightwoods to Idris. Catarina and Magnus were in the Hunter's Moon talking about his break up with Alec and also Sebastian's threat to the Shadowhunters. Catarina told Magnus to go to Alicante to talk to Alec as she gave her seat on the Council to him. Catarina gave Magnus an invitation about a dinner hosting by the Fair Folk before Magnus went to go speak to Bat Velasquez. Catarina along with Malcolm Fade, the High Warlock of Los Angeles went to the New York werewolf pack headquarters to talk to Maia Roberts about the Downworld representatives being kidnapped by Jonathan and they discussed about her and Malcolm wanting to help Maia to warn the other Downworlders about Sebastian. Catarina asked for Maia's help with a demon problem at the Beth Israel Hospital and Maia along with Bat and Lily went along with her. Catarina was able to subdue the demon with Maia and Bat's help as Lily filmed the event. Catarina and the others found out from the dandelion demon that Sebastian and his Endarkened were going to attack Alicante. Catarina sent a fire message to Jia Penhallow which was written by Maia warning her about Sebastian's army will be attacking Alicante. Catarina attended Jocelyn and Luke's wedding at Three Arrows Farm along with the other Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Catarina talked to Magnus about the rumors going around Downworld about how the Fair Folk possibly wanting vengeance against the Nephilim for them having to sign the new terms given to them during the Council meeting after the Dark War for their betrayal. Academy In 2008, Catarina began working as a teacher at the reopened Shadowhunter Academy. She Portaled to Idris with Simon Lewis, a mundane who was going to be attending the Academy. Since most of the other faculty members left before she arrived, Catarina ended up taking over most of the lessons. She occasionally brought in guest lecturers to help her. Physical description Catarina, like any other warlock, has a warlock's mark; her mark is her dark blue skin. She is a slim, young-looking warlock with dark blue eyes and snow white hair. While glamoured as a mundane, Catarina sports white caucasian skin. Trivia * Catarina cheats at card games, according to Magnus and Maddox. Category:Immortal Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Downworlders Category:Shadowhunters Characters Category:Warlocks